Ripple of the Eel
ON HOLD: ''' This fanfic has been temporarily dropped by the author(s), so do not expect any further edits any time soon. Thank you. Ripple of the Eel Authors Pintosong (talk) 07:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Pintosong Kittycat79Miststorm, Daughter of Hawkfrost 02:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) '''RippleClan Leader: Tigerstar - big gray tabby tom with amber eyes (younger brother to Cloudclaw, uncle to Mackerelpaw. Mate of Rockwhisker, no kits yet) Deputy: Orangewing - fiery ginger tabby she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes (sister to Amberlegs and Limpfur, aunt to Redpaw, Rosepaw, Woodpaw, Foxkit and Fleckkit) apprentice - Rosepaw Medicine cat: Tanglesky - gray-and-white she-cat with a triangular face, a white chest and sparkling green eyes Warriors: Honeystripe - pale ginger tabby she-cat, orange eyes Icefox - white tom with a ginger-striped tail (mate to Salmonfang and father of Eaglepaw, Coalkit, Acornkit and Lilackit) apprentice - Dogpaw Cindertail - fluffy pale gray tom with black stripes on his head, a cream-coloured neck ruff and deep green eyes apprentice - Eaglepaw Blackfur - giant night-black tom with pale green eyes apprentice - Woodpaw Amberlegs - white tom with ginger on his legs, tail and ears (brother to Orangewing and Limpfur, uncle to Redpaw, Rosepaw, Woodpaw, Foxkit and Fleckkit) Blossomfoot - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with hard yellow eyes (mate to Nighthawk, former mate of Cloudclaw, and mother of Thistlefang and Mackerelpaw) Deerleaf - light brown tabby she-cat with strong hind legs and green eyes apprentice - Mackerelpaw Willowwind - spotted gray-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes (mate to Longtail, mother of Quailstream and Shrewpelt) Ducktalon - silver tabby tom with long claws and green eyes apprentice - Rootpaw Quailstream - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes and a black face apprentice - Redpaw Nighthawk - dark brown, almost black-and-white tabby tom with green eyes (mate to Blossomfoot, father of Mackerelpaw) Longtail - skinny black tom with a looooong tail and yellow-rimmed green eyes Thistlefang - skinny, long-clawed gray tabby tom with green eyes Shrewpelt - very dark brown tom with very pale, almost white yellow eyes apprentice - Snowypaw Rockwhisker - big gray she-cat with orange eyes Apprentices: Rootpaw - russet-and-brown tom with green eyes Eaglepaw - plump, reddish ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, belly and paws and green eyes Mackerelpaw - small light brown-and-white tabby she-cat with syrup-amber eyes Snowypaw - stocky white tom with gray-tipped fur giving him a cloudy appearance Rosepaw - ginger tabby she-cat with soft fur and pale blue eyes Dogpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter, honey-brown belly fur Redpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with a long tail and legs and green eyes Woodpaw - brown tom with orange eyes Queens: Limpfur - longhaired sandy tabby she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Eagleclaw's kits Rosepaw, Redpaw, Woodpaw, Foxkit (spotted ginger tabby tom with spiky fur and pricked ears) and Fleckkit (pale brown tom with dark brown spots, sister to Amberlegs and Orangewing) Poolwhisker - slender blue-gray tabby she-cat with a sleek pelt and light blue eyes, pregnant with Ducktalon's kit Salmonfang - gray-ginger she-cat with shiny fur, mate to Icefox and mother to Eaglepaw, Coalkit (black tom with white-speckled face), Acornkit (ginger and white she-kit) and Lilackit (soft-pelted, slender pink-gray she-kit, died from whitecough at one and a half moons old) Elders: Grasstail - dark brown tabby tom with small paws and one blind eye, the other yellow; always seems to make cats itch when they go near him. Probably his major flea infestation, but who knows? (mate of Cherryeye, father to Ducktalon. Also former mate to deceased Robinheart, their kits are Honeystripe, Blackfur and Deerleaf) Cherryeye - black-and-white she-cat with a ragged, fluffy pelt; has an untreated case of cherry-eye (former name: Minkpelt. Mate of Grasstail, mother to Ducktalon) Briarpelt - gray-and-brown striped she-cat with a grayed muzzle and torn ears Lichenfoot - bony gray tabby tom with a (broken) crooked and scarred foreleg Cloudclaw - blind red-and-white tom EelClan Leader: Mossystar - brown tabby she-cat with swirly-ish stripes and blue eyes. She has a torn ear (mate to Salmonburr and mother of Brightflame) Deputy: Palestrike - sand-coloured tomcat with blue eyes (mate to Lilypool and father of Newtpaw, Sunpaw and Sandpaw) Medicine cat: Splashberry - sand-coloured she-cat with ginger splashes and blue eyes apprentice - Troutpaw Warriors: Lilypool - light ginger and sand she-cat with blue eyes (mate to Palestrike and mother of Sandpaw, Sunpaw and Newtpaw) Reedstripe - small brown tabby tomcat with blue eyes (mate to Shellflower and father of Frogkit, Rowankit and Poppykit) apprentice - Newtpaw Salmonburr - ginger tomcat with a sandy tail and blue eyes. A messy, ragged pelt (mate to Mossystar and father of Brightflame) Brightflame - ginger she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes (mate to Rockstorm and mother of Lakepaw and Troutpaw) apprentice - Sandpaw Rockstorm - brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes (mate to Brightflame and father of Troutpaw and Lakepaw) Hawktalon - brown tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice - Lakepaw Duckfeather - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Goosewing - brown tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice - Sunpaw Apprentices: Sandpaw - sand-coloured she-cat with a ginger spine and blue eyes Sunpaw - ginger and sand she-cat with blue eyes Newtpaw - sand-coloured tomcat with blue eyes Lakepaw - ginger and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with faint black stripes and blue eyes Troutpaw - brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and blue eyes Queens: Shellflower - pinkish ginger she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes. A scratch on her nose. (mate to Reedstripe and mother of Poppykit - small pinkish ginger she-kit with brown legs and blue eyes, Rowankit - brown tabby tomkit with a ginger tone and blue eyes and Frogkit - small pinkish ginger tomkit with a brown tabby back and ears and blue eyes) Elders: Rainwhisper - small brown tabby she-cat with swirly-ish stripes and blue eyes. A missing ear and a long scar on her flank (mate to Pebbleweed and mother of Mossystar, Reedstripe and Waspflight) Hailfall - pinkish ginger tomcat with blue eyes. A pelt criss-crossed with scars (mate to Driftdust and mother of Shellflower) Introduction In the world of Warriors, seasons upon seasons after The Last Hope, the Clans changed. Instead of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan, there were FernClan, RippleClan, RabbitClan and NightClan. Their names didn't suit them anymore. ThunderClan was no longer fearsome but compassionate, RiverClan didn't have a river anymore so they changed their name to suit how swift they are, WindClan's moorland had a major climatic event and their territory was not windy anymore (but they still have the rabbits) and ShadowClan was no longer sinister but only slightly dark. But only few know, and many guess, that in each of the territories there were more secret, even legendary Clans, TreeClan, EelClan, EarthClan and GorseClan. They were known to have much more stealth than the normal Clans. And this is the story of how a normal Clan and a stealthy Clan came to be allies. Chapter 1 "Come on! There must be some prey around here somewhere!" Mackerelpaw was frustrated. Whenever she went near a fish, it disappeared as if some cat was taking it from right underneath her nose. Any other cat would shriek that EelClan had caught them, but Mackerelpaw didn't believe in all that frog dung. She fluffed up her brown-and-white pelt as she swam towards the bank. Sandpaw saw the RippleClan apprentice from her perch under the water. She slowly rose to the surface and felt the wind blow on her algae-covered ginger spine. She stealthily swam towards the she-cat and then sank. She swirled towards the apprentice, grabbed her hind legs and pulled her underwater. The she-cat struggled and Sandpaw let her go and darted away like a fish. She swam towards the entrance to her camp. It was a huge underwater cave filled with air, but it was deep down so no RippleClan cat could accidentally find it. She entered and then lunged herself up. Sandpaw breathed again and hopped out of the tunnel. The cave was still filled with water, but only up to her belly. Kits could swim by the time they open their eyes! Sandpaw was to tell her mentor Brightflame how she did in surprising her first RippleClan cat. She took all the twists and turns in the large cave until she reached the warriors' den. She could easily find Brightflame's scent. And Sandpaw found her near the warriors' fresh-kill pile. The ginger tabby warrior turned around and her blue eyes softened when she saw her apprentice. Every EelClan cat had blue eyes. "Hey, Brightflame! Guess what? I surprised my first RippleClan cat!" Sandpaw meowed excitedly. "Good. Well done. That'll help with your hunting but I must ask, did they see you?" "I don't think so." at that moment, a brown tabby tom barged into the den, dragging a small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat along by the scruff. The she-cat was writhing and squirming to get out of his grip but it seemed as if she couldn't speak. "Hawktalon! What's going on here?" a small brown tabby tom named Reedstripe mewed from the back of the den. Hawktalon replied, "I found her skulking around the cave entrance. I think she's a RippleClan cat." "Uh oh. Looks like I'm in trouble." Sandpaw said sheepishly, "That's the cat that I surprised." The three older cats gave her a brief glare and then Reedstripe said, "Guess we had better take her to Mossystar. She'll know what to do." The cats walked through the tunnels to a large room with a boulder standing in the middle. In a hole right next to the boulder was the leader's den. Mossystar jumped out and padded towards her Clanmates. "What's wrong Hawktalon? Who's - wait, she's a RippleClan apprentice!" "Exactly." Hawktalon growled, "I found her skulking around the cave. Apparently she was the cat that Sandpaw was supposed to be surprising." Sandpaw seemed to sink into the shallow water. "But she can't seem to talk right now. What should we do?" "We'll keep her here for tonight until she can talk. Then we'll question her. Sandpaw, you can guard her. Sunpaw and Newtpaw can make sure she gets fresh-kill and good bedding." "Okay, Mossystar. I'll tell them." Sandpaw turned to the RippleClan apprentice, "Come on! We'll get you nice and cosy." The cat named Sandpaw led Mackerelpaw through holes and halls and twists and turns until Mackerelpaw got dizzy. Not that she wasn't already dizzy. EelClan was real! And they were taking her as prisoner. Great. Sandpaw stopped in front of another hole. "Here we go!" she said cheerily, "This is the apprentices' den!" She led Mackerelpaw inside. The cave floor was covered with nests made of moss and algae and some sleeping apprentices. Sandpaw poked two awake. "Sunpaw! Newtpaw, wake up!" Sandpaw whispered. A sand-coloured tom and a ginger-and-sand she-cat woke up, yawning. They stood up, alert and pelts bristling. "Ok, ok calm down. This is a RippleClan apprentice - er, what's your name?" "M-M-Mack-Mackerel-p-paw." Mackerelpaw stuttered. "Great! Ok, this is Mackerelpaw, a RippleClan apprentice. Mossystar said we have to look after her tonight. Mackerelpaw, these are my littermates, Sunpaw and Newtpaw." Sandpaw introduced. "So we have to give her fresh-kill and clear out her bedding?" Newtpaw asked. He didn't sound happy at all. "Yep!" Sandpaw replied, "And I have to guard her. Ok now Mackerelpaw, let's put your nest over here..." Sandpaw watched Mackerelpaw eat her prawn. She seemed to have calmed down now. Perhaps she would go to sleep eventually? Even if she did try to escape, Mossystar had set two guards, Salmonburr and Lilypool, at the entrance to the den. But, in the morning, would Mackerelpaw agree to secrecy? Sandpaw and Mackerelpaw walked side-by-side to the clearing and Mossystar and the warriors were already waiting. Mackerelpaw sat down and Sandpaw ran to where the apprentices were sitting. Then Mossystar stood up. "First, tell me, what is your name?" "Mack-Mackerelpaw." "Are you from RippleClan?" "Yes, I am." "Do you promise to not tell any cat, and I mean any ''cat, that we exist?" "Of course! Just let me go back home." "Very well," Mossystar announced. Her gaze switched from Mackerelpaw to Sandpaw. "Sandpaw, escort Mackerelpaw to the border where you found her." "Yes, Mossystar," the sandy tabby she-cat replied, and turned to her prisoner. "C'mon, Mackerelpaw," she mewed, and waded through the shallow water until they arrived at the cave entrance. "Okay, take a deep breath!" Sandpaw warned. The other apprentice did as she was told and both young cats dove into the dark water. As they swam along, the EelClan she-cat noticed something. While she slithered silently at the river bottom, Mackerelpaw powered through the current a little closer to the surface, her hind paws propelling her forward while her front paddled through the water. ''Wow, ''Sandpaw thought. ''She's a really strong cat. Is that how all RippleClan members swim? ''Since EelClan was so shy and secretive, they hardly ever got to see the regular, half-land-dwelling Clans in action. "Here we are! Right where Hawktalon found you," Sandpaw mewed. After swimming for a while, the pair of apprentices had arrived at the mossy bank where the ginger apprentice had surprised the RippleClan member in her own territory whilst fishing yesterday. "Uh, thanks," Mackerelpaw meowed, then leapt onto the wet earth, shook her thick pelt dry and ran into the trees. How could Sandpaw be so cheerful when Mackerelpaw had just been captured by a mysterious enemy Clan, regardless of whether it was the sandy tabby's. EelClan's weird, she thought, before jumping up onto the Wave Boulder, an important landmark in RippleClan territory. It was called the Wave Boulder because half of the huge stone had been smoothed out from many seaons of an ancient river that used to run next to the rock and splash up against it. The other side was hard and spiky, but at the back were many chips and cracks that allowed a small cat like herself to climb up. Mackerelpaw scanned the territory, but all she saw was empty trees, streams, rivers, and reedbeds. Not a creature in sight. The brown-and-white tabby apprentice leapt off the Wave Boulder onto the soft mud below, landing with a thump. RippleClan cats were heavy and strong, but still quick and agile, deadly in the water. ''I'm glad we don't just slide along the river bottom like dead eels to swim, ''Mackerelpaw thought. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes, and whipped around, sniffing the air. A familiar scent... "Hi!" A bundle of fluff flew out of the leaves and bowled the apprentice over. The scent was overwhelming now. Mackerelpaw kicked at her ambusher's belly until it gave up and flopped onto the mossy grass. The young she-cat jumped up and shook her fur out. "Hi, Eaglepaw," Mackerelpaw meowed to the little animal in front of her, which was now rising to her paws, ginger pelt glowing in the sunlight. Chapter 2 Sandpaw swam back to camp, thinking about Mackerelpaw. She was certainly different. The tabby had a bigger build than the EelClan cats, and her eyes were syrup-amber. She jumped into the damp, airy cave that was EelClan camp. ''To be continued Category:Fanfiction